


Dathanna de Gray story guide

by gatekat



Series: Dathanna de Gray [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And So Much More, Anthropomorphic, Bonding, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Furry, Het, M/M, Mech Preg, Miscarriage, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Slash, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Supernatural Elements, Xeno, Xenophilia, free love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Your story guide to the Dathanna de Gray universe (which is spread across 3 sites).





	Dathanna de Gray story guide

A series of relationships that delve into the concepts of consent, equal rights, love and the greater good that got a lot bigger than ever imagined.

The Dathanna de Gray (DdG) 'verse is based on the [Point of View (POV) 'verse](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_socket_fics/302.html), created by Femme4jack and Aniay. It is a Bayverse AU where Cybertronians require organic energy to survive and completely disregards everything past Revenge of the Fallen (movie #2).

All that's needed to know about POV is contained in the 'POV Canon Stories' listed.

While DdG was written primarily by Gatekat and Femme4jack on LJ, Ace_of_the_Arts, Aniay, Antepathy, chai16, fallentaiyoko, Flybystardancer, Karl Wolfemann, laulun_siivet, Prophetbot, __Wilderness__, and Zomgitsalaura (all on LJ) also contributed.

 **Quick Jump Guide:**  
POV Canon by Aniay and Femme4jack  
Pre-Earth Stories  
Dathana de Gray arc 1 by Femme4jack, Gatekat with chai16, fallentaiyoko, laulun_siivet Prophetbot, and __Wilderness__  
Dathana de Gray arc 2  
Stories set in the Future  
Other DdG and POV AUs

* * *

**POV Canon Stories**

[ **Brighter than Hope**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/32950.html) by Femme4jack  
Wheeljack's Backstory for the June [tf_matrix](http://tf-matrix.livejournal.com/) challenge

[ **Prime's Dilema**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/33491.html) by Aniay  
There is a thing that Prime wanted to ask humans from the moment they settled on earth

[ **The Cost of Living**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/33550.html) by Femme4jack  
There is a price that must be paid for a spark to remain kindled. Organics pay this price, in one way or another. The question is, how.

[ **Points of View**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/33912.html) by Aniay and Femme4jack  
POV-AU Bayverse - After years of waiting, Bumblebee finally claims Sam as his own, much to Sam's delight until he understand what exactly Bee has done.

[ **Unstable Connection**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/34072.html) by Aniay and Femme4jack  
Optimus comforts Bee after Sam freaks out.

[ **Demolishing Obstacles 1/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/34361.html)  
[**Demolishing Obstacles 2/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/34617.html)  
[**Demolishing Obstacles 3/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/35052.html) by Aniay and Femmerjack  
Ironhide goes about wooing his socket in typical Ironhide fashion: directly and with big guns.

[ **Facing the Facts 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/35076.html)  
[**Facing the Facts 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/35438.html) by Aniay and Femme4jack  
Optimus offers comfort to a badly shaken Sam, only to find that he is the one comforted in the end, and one thought long lost returns.

[ **Talking it Through**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/35725.html) by Aniay  
When Will finally talks to Sarah about Ironhide, it doesn't go anything like he'd expected.

[ **In Which Bee Cleans out his Subspace Pocket**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/35857.html) by Femme4jack  
After nearly two decades on Earth, Bumblebee finds out that subspace isn't true a stasis space.

* * *

**DdG AU Pre-Earth Stories**

[ **On the Care and Feeding of Sockets - Red Alert**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/70569.html) by Femme4jack and Gatekat  
Though he's still a new mech, Ratchet and Inferno agree that it's time to teach Red Alert how to care for a socket. Only Red has plans that distract Inferno rather thoroughly first.

* * *

  
**Alpha Maestro** by Ace_of_the-arts and Gatekat  
The story of Prowl's first life with Jazz, all the way back in Alpha Prime's reign before Cybertron entered the organic universe.  
_Series is on indefinite hold until ace_of_the_arts' RL unscrambles._

[ **Alpha Maestro 01: First Sight**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/49460.html)  
When the tall silver mech spots a pleasurebot he can't take his optics off of, both their lives will change forever.

* * *

[**Courting Rites**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616003/chapters/3443099) by Gatekat  
Jazz and Prowl are destined to bond, but it's not as easy as that.

* * *

**Kin of a Different Kind** by Ace_of_the_Arts and Gatekat  
So what happened on Cybertron in those 6 decaorn before Prowl was put in transport stasis?

[ **Kin of a Different Kind 01: Fall of a Tactician**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/49835.html)  
Back on Cybertron, the death of one mech threatens the remainder of the resistance.

* * *

**Full Circle** by Femme4jack and Gatekat  
Jazz/Prowl centric. Brackets the full universe. Complete.

[ **Full Circle 1: Sometimes Knowing Isn't Enough**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/1264.html)  
Primus knows that the next spark to be sent out, the next child born to his new race, will be nearly consumed by his brother before it is unleashed a monster. He can't stop it, but he can not stand to have it happen against the will of the new spark either.

[ **Full Circle 2: A Small Price To Pay**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/1423.html)  
Long, long before Earth even existed, Primus asked for a spark to volunteer for a most dangerous and painful duty; to reclaim Jazz from the Unmaker.

[ **Full Circle 3: The Oldest Child of Primus**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/1722.html)  
Jazz may have been pronounced permanently deactivated after Mission City, but neither he nor Primus are much on him staying that way.

[ **Full Circle 4: Home is Where The Spark Is**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/2016.html)  
Ratchet is finally ready to revive both Prowl and Jazz. Despite the unanswered questions, the Autobots at least have their SIC and TIC back. Well, once somebody is willing to prey them from each other.

[ **Full Circle 5: Ready To Heal**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/2178.html)  
It has been a long life, a long time to hold onto darkness, but even the Unmaker's Chosen can be ready to heal in time.

[ **Full Circle 6: A Final Time**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/2350.html)  
Even Ratchet has to give up on pretending to know everything eventually.

[ **Full Circle 7: Immortal Passion**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/10427.html)  
You know what Ma-le always said about sex with gods ....

* * *

  
**A Gilded Cage** by Gatekat, w/ Femme4jack on final chapter  
Important moments in Mirage's life from Tower mech to nothing to Autobot to one of the top spies in the war, and his journey from the property of his creators to bonded to Hound and his struggles to be true to himself, once he learns what that is.

[ **A Gilded Cage: notes**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/48106.html)  
Series notes.

[ **A Gilded Cage: Keesa'turr's First Night**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534471)  
As a coming-of-age gift, a newly-matured Mirage of the House of Swift Sky is given an organic socket of his own that will look good with his coloring

[ **A Gilded Cage: Keesa'turr Funeral**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534495)  
Forty vorn after receiving his first socket, Mirage bids her farewell and deals with the fallout.

[ **A Gilded Cage: Meeting Hound and Sikee**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534513)  
Two vorns after the destruction of the Towers, Mirage struggles to adapt to Autobot life.

[ **The Gilded Cage: The Naturalists 1: Meeting Alicia**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534570)  
The events of The Naturalists 1 from Mirage's POV.

[ **The Gilded Cage: The Naturalists 02: Waking Different**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534612)  
During Alicia's surgery and recovery, Hound watches his bonded carefully. He's all too aware things can still go horribly wrong, especially with Ratchet in full on 'no Towerling knows what consent means' mode. Mirage though has more important things on his processor, like a full scan of their socket without the medic noticing.

[ **The Gilded Cage: A Mission Gone Wrong**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617346/chapters/41534660)  
Mirage's side of The Naturalists 8-10. Mirage at his SpecOps 'best' when things go very, very wrong. Pity the Cons.

[ **The Gilded Cage: Bonding a Noble 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/74486.html)  
[**The Gilded Cage: Bonding a Noble 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/74654.html)  
Several scenes from when Hound first sees Mirage to when they finally bond 

* * *

**Dathana de Gray arc 1** by Femme4jack and Gatekat with chai16, fallentaiyoko, laulun_siivet Prophetbot, and __Wilderness__  
Two years after arriving on Earth, the Autobots take the first major step towards making this world their home. A series of relationships that delve into the concepts of consent, equal rights, love and the greater good. 

[**Dathana de Gray 1: Chemicals React**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/32114.html)  
Written by chai16, Femme4jack  
Storylines: Consent and Control 1  
A routine lesson in the Med-Bay become a bit more hands on then Mikaela could ever have anticipated when her Non-Biological Extraterrestrial mentor proposes a very different sort of anatomy lesson.

[ **Dathana de Gray 2: Best Medicine? 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/32361.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 2: Best Medicine? 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/32572.html)  
Written by chai16, Femme4jack  
Storylines: Consent and Control 2  
Lying in wait always plays out much smoother in fantasies opposed to reality. But then, reality tends to feel a lot more physically gratifying. Doesn't it?

[ **Dathana de Gray 3: That ... Actually Went Well**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/8205.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Fire and Fear 1  
Prowl's ship, the Kondosa, finally arrives on Earth with two desperately missed mechs among the twenty-nine on board, including a very keyed up Red Alert.

[ **Dathana de Gray 4: Home is Where The Spark Is**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/8503.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 1  
Ratchet is finally ready to revive both Prowl and Jazz. Despite the unanswered questions, the Autobots at least have their SIC and TIC back. Well, once somebody is willing to prey them from each other.

[ **Dathana de Gray 5: Almost Recovered**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/8902.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 2  
With Ratchet mildly hopeful that the bonded pair could go a klik out of recharge without facing one another senseless, he commed Optimus.

[ **Dathana de Gray 6: Seeker, Lover, Mate?**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/10732.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 1  
Sunstreaker is having a bad day. And when he has a bad day, so does everyone else ... Unless someone can turn it around.

[ **Dathana de Gray 7: Lesbians and Mechs**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/8979.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 3  
After dropping Yevette off from these events of ([Yer thinkin' too much!](http://community.livejournal.com/tf_matrix/17854.html)) Jazz and Prowl head out to find someone more willing to play.

[ **Dathana de Gray 8: Amy Parva to the Rescue**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/9320.html)  
Written by Gatekat, __wilderness__  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 4  
Jazz visits Amy while she's on desk duty, entices her to come 'tease' Prowl, but things don't go according to plan.

[ **Dathana de Gray 9: Wilderness Finds**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/5878.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 1  
Hound and Mirage are a fine example of opposites attracting, but what will that mean when it comes to finding a socket? Will they manage to share one, or end up with separate ones?

[ **Dathana de Gray 10: Waking Different**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/6134.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 2  
With the socket installed, Alicia spends her first night as a living Energizer Bunny for Hound and Mirage.

[ **Dathana de Gray 11: Complications**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/10797.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 2  
Sunstreaker promised his brother they'd have that talk, he just didn't expect it to be this hard.

[ **Dathana de Gray 12: A New Dawn**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/6188.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 3  
Waking her first morning with a socket in her neck and in the quarters of the two giant mechanical beings that were her lovers, Alicia gets a few shocks and a look at something sacred.

[ **Dathana de Gray 13: A New Society**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/6778.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 4  
Alicia's first day out and about as a socket introduces her to a host of characters, from friendly to just plain crazy to scary as hell.

[ **Dathana de Gray 14: Every Society Has Issues**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/6995.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 5  
Socializing has left Alicia with more questions than answers, even as her heart settles down from watching her lover fight two of the deadliest the Autobots have to offer and the very unhappy Prime that stopped it.

[ **Dathana de Gray 15: Movie Night**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/7291.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 6  
Diego Garcia's Cross Species Social Coordinator's first gathering in the newly converted Hanger 10 is quit a hit for the most part.

[ **Dathana de Gray 16: Miles Lancaster**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/9693.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 5  
With the unmitigated disaster of Amy's last visit too fresh in his processors, Prowl has decided to take the initiative in finding a socket in his own way. Miles Lancaster replies.

[ **Dathana de Gray 17: Katie Benson**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/9770.html)  
Written by fallentaiyoko, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 6  
With the unmitigated disaster of Amy's last visit too fresh in his processors, Prowl has decided to take the initiative in finding a socket for them in his own way. Katie Benson replies.

[ **Dathana de Gray 18: Under the Stars**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/10035.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 7  
Since Kathie passed Prowl's interview, Jazz looks her up on the beach.

[ **Dathana de Gray 19: World Turned Upside Down**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/12914.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 8  
Miles gets some news that turns his world upside down for a reason he can't fathom yet.

[ **Dathana de Gray 20: Human Options**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/7584.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 7  
Mirage is restless with Alicia stuck sleeping in a berth apart from them, and eventually decides to sleep with her the only way he can right now, and Hound likes the idea.

[ **Dathana de Gray 21: Mother Hens**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/11470.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 3  
Sunstreaker isn't the only one worried about his brother's condition. Shimmerfire joins him in fretting over Sideswipe when the silver mech finally starts coming to.

[ **Dathana de Gray 22: Field Distraction**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/7838.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 8  
With Mirage on a mission, Hound and Alicia take refuge in her field work to distract them from the fact that he's not only not there, but in a great deal of danger.

[ **Dathana de Gray 23: Burst Bubble**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/11562.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 9, Sunny Side Up 4  
With Sideswipe resting in the Twin's quarters, Sunstreaker heads out to find a socket for his brother, and Shimmerfire happily tags along.

[ **Dathana de Gray 24: Claiming Miles**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/12586.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 10  
Jazz, Prowl and Miles come to an important decision.

[ **Dathana de Gray 25: Challenge and Choice**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/11881.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 5  
With Sideswipe fully recovered, he and Sunstreaker are out to set up a prank when they get a most unwelcome visitor.

[ **Dathana de Gray 26: Seeker Ways**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/12121.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 6  
While out on patrol with Shimmerfire, Tread Bolt decides that he's had enough. This is the result.

[ **Dathana de Gray 27: Prayers to the Virgin**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/30851.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 9  
After days in the medbay, Hound in finally coherent enough to be turned loose.

[ **Dathana de Gray 28: Which Way is Up?**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/22782.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 11  
This is the 'must fuck ones socket many times a day' stage for them. In other words, this chapter is mostly porn.

[ **Dathana de Gray 29: Carrying Seekers are Still Seekers**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/12432.html)  
Written by Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 7  
With some wind under her wings and a much-improved mood, Shimmerfire shares an ill-kept secret with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

[ **Dathana de Gray 30: Business in Bangkok**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/23000.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 12  
Jazz does a little 'shopping' for the Twins.

[ **Dathana de Gray 31: The Hill Tribes of Burma**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/23145.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 13  
Jazz takes Ma-le to visit family and perhaps pick up a couple other girls.

[ **Dathana de Gray 32: Miles Away**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/29747.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 14  
When Miles meets his mom and sister in Costa Rica in order to have a "family reunion" with the newly discovered Lancaster sibs, all hell breaks lose for the newly claimed socket.

[ **Dathana de Gray 33: When a Socket Goes Missing**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/29974.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 15  
When Jazz's conversation with Miles ends abruptly, NEST kicks into high gear and two mechs get a fresh taste of panic.

[ **Dathana de Gray 34: Miles of Pain**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/30455.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 16  
Day two of Miles' stay in Skywarp's lab brings far worse events than the first.

[ **Dathana de Gray 35: For the Greater Good**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/30696.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 17  
Jazz breaks mission code and contacts his socket without rescuing him.

[ **Dathana de Gray 36: Mission Report**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/31116.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 18  
Jazz returns from his scouting mission with a lot of news and just as much frustration.

[ **Dathana de Gray 37: The Bride from Burma**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/36501.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat, prophetbot  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 8  
Ma-le finally meets her intended husbands.

[ **Dathana de Gray 38: Married to the Sun and the Moon**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/36799.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 9  
Ma-le experiences her silver husband for the first time.

[ **Dathana de Gray 39: Fallout and Recovery**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/31401.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 19  
Jazz fesses up and Miles has to decide what is more important to him.

[ **Dathana de Gray 40: Of Mother Hens and Brother Jackals**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/37289.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 20  
Miles is scrutinized and Will 'accidentally' comes upon on Jazz brooding on the beach.

[ **Dathana de Gray 41: Medical Snarls**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/37430.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 10, Consent and Control 3  
Ratchet learns that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are as good at following orders as ever.

[ **Dathana de Gray 42: First Date 1/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/26918.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 42: First Date 2/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/27301.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 42: First Date 3/3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/27437.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Fire and Fear 2  
After finishing her application process and already recovering from her socket surgery, Maggie finds an urgent e-mail demanding that she report for a 'proper' interview.

[ **Dathana de Gray 43: Angst with a side of Paranoia and dash of Passion**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/47697.html)  
Written by chai16, Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Fire and Fear 3  
You knew it was coming. After a 'first day at work' like Maggie had, the next morning freak-out was inevitable.

[ **Dathana de Gray 44: The She-Demon of Medbay 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/47197.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 44: The She-Demon of Medbay 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/47516.html)  
Written by chai16, Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Consent and Control 3  
Mikaela makes good on her promise to Prowl to punish Ratchet for claiming her before the mandatory waiting period had expired and without proper paperwork. She gets some help from First Aid and Ironhide.

[ **Dathana de Gray 45: Comfort Where You Find It**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/37801.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 21  
Miles is finally welcomed home liked he wanted in the first place.

[ **Dathana de Gray 46: Hide n Seek**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/50668.html)  
Written by chai16, Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Fire and Fear 4  
A tentacled alien monster chases an Australian spy through the depths of the base, but what will happen when she lets him catch her?

[ **Dathana de Gray 47: Explosive Conversation**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/38036.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 01  
After more than a day of mulling things over, Will finds himself ready to have a conversation with Ironhide than could well make the base explode.

[ **Dathana de Gray 48: Homecoming**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/38208.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 2  
When Hound and Alicia are allowed to talk to Mirage, she learns a few more things about her lover and herself.

[ **Dathana de Gray 49: Mamma Bear**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/38520.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 3  
Even in a world filled with giant robots, no one crosses a mamma bear.

[ **Dathana de Gray 50: Wings of the Night and Day**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/38740.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 11  
Sideswipe deems it safe enough for Ma-le to meet Shimmerfire, only his plans for getting the carrying Seeker in a good mood doesn't work.

[ **Dathana de Gray 51: Of Gods and Girls**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/39011.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 12  
Ma-le needs comforting, and it comes in the form of Sarah Lennox and her own silver mech.

[ **Dathana de Gray 52: The Zerstörerz Arrive**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/39225.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 4  
Chromia's cadre, nicknamed the Zerstörerz by Cons and Bots alike, enters the Sol system ready to shake things up and put the fear of Autobots in Megatron once more.

[ **Dathana de Gray 53: Intake Chaos**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/39561.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Consent and Control 4, Frontliners 5  
Mikaela's first job in charge of part of medbay, doing the intact for the ambulatory Zerstörerz', turns out less than great.

[ **Dathana de Gray 54: Blade Brothers**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/41260.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 13, Frontliners 6, Electric Blades 1  
Killblade heads to the training grounds to spar with Sunny and Sides to reestablish their warrior-brother-bond.

[ **Dathana de Gray 55: A Wolf's Barricade**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/39828.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 7  
Free of medbay, Wolfkat jumps on the opportunity to have Major Lennox and Sgt. Epps show her around the training grounds. She immediately wants to check out the holo-training room and put in a little work on taking down a mid-sized mech (AKA 'showing off').

[ **Dathana de Gray 56: Protoform Passion**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/40120.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 11  
Finally allowed to recover in his quarters, Mirage is welcomed home.

[ **Dathana de Gray 57: Lennox's, meet Chromia**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/41667.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 07  
Ironhide introduces Chromia to his sockets.

[ **Dathana de Gray 58: Claiming Alicia**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/41899.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 12  
Mirage gets his armor back, Hound gets yelled at, and over weakening objections from her mechs about how quickly this is moving, Alicia is claimed by Mirage and Hound.

[ **Dathana de Gray 59: Lingering Questions**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/42103.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 22  
With things settling down, Miles gets some time alone with Jazz.

[ **Dathana de Gray 60: A Mech Watching Party 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/42323.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 60: A Mech Watching Party 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/42532.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 23, The Naturalists 13, Frontliners 8, Consent and Control 5, Electric Blades 2  
A party celebrating the first year where Jazz is there on the anniversary of Mission City and the sparklings that are coming is attended by all and gives Sarah a good night of bonded pair watching and mech courting.

[ **Dathana de Gray 61: International Politics**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/42964.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 24, Frontliners 9  
With sixty-one Autobots on Earth and most of his senior officers on planet, Prime calls a meeting to debate the politics of intervention they will officially hold to with the humans.

[ **Dathana de Gray 62: Another Form of Pleasure**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/43196.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 14  
Alicia gives Mirage's new alt mode some loving.

[ **Dathana de Gray 63: The Pleasure of a Hunt**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/13224.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners Sidestory  
Ratchet is worried about Wolfkat's difficulty with normal pleasure and enlists Smokescreen's aid to see what the reason is.

[ **Dathana de Gray 64: Lost Sparkling**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/43509.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 15  
A week after claiming Alicia, despite everyone's best efforts, something goes very wrong with Hound's new spark.

[ **Dathana de Gray 65: Healing Storms**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/45586.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists 16  
Hound, Mirage and Alicia spend a decaorn on the westernmost of the Aleutian islands to heal together and alone.

[ **Dathana de Gray 66: Breaking Points 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/51109.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 66: Breaking Points 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/51272.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 25, Frontliners 10, Electric Blades 3  
Despite it being a party, several mechs are near breaking point with each other.

[ **Dathana de Gray 67: The Naturalists: First Christmas pt 1**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/25484.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 67: The Naturalists: First Christmas pt 2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/25704.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 67: The Naturalists: First Christmas pt 3**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/25954.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Naturalists  
Hound and Mirage accompany their energizer bunny to her home in Northern New Mexico for their first Christmas together.

[ **Dathana de Gray 68: Science and the Witch**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/59207.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Witch of Diego Garcia 1  
Corazon thinks Diego Garcia is a grand bit of fun, especially being a scientific specimen. Gift fic for Flarn.

[ **Dathana de Gray 69: Business in Burma 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/52155.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 69: Business in Burma 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/52438.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Sunny Side Up 14, Electric Blades 4  
Ma-le gets a call from her father asking her to petition her husbands to help the village out after the army raids it.

[ **Dathana de Gray 70: Burmese Damage Control 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/52718.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 70: Burmese Damage Control 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/52788.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 26  
Prime has _words_ about the tactics used in Burma, then entertains Akha and the opposition leader in attempting damage control.

[ **Dathana de Gray 71: A Medic's Socket**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/53053.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Electric Blades 5  
Jolt has his optics on one of the girls they rescued as a socket.

 **Dathana de Gray 72: Discipline** (not written)  
Storylines: Consent and Control 6  
Maggie learns that her mechs are kinky as the pit with each other too.

[ **Dathana de Gray 73: Challenging Thoughts**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/53660.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Frontliners 11  
Ironhide faces the fact that he isn't processing clearly, but will it make any difference?

[ **Dathana de Gray 74: Healing Touches**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/53412.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Electric Blades 6  
A week after giving birth to a healthy girl, Kwi-pa has begun to feel _differently_ about Jolt.

[ **Dathana de Gray 75: Reconnecting 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/54640.html)  
[**Dathana de Gray 75: Reconnecting 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/54815.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 27  
Before officiating his first bonding ceremony in hundreds of vorns, Optimus wants to try and heal the rift with his senior officers.

[ **Dathana de Gray 76: Party Prep**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/55564.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 28, The Naturalists 17, Electric Blades 7  
Between Mirage and Sunstreaker prepping the mechs, Sideswipe prepping Hang 10 and Jazz explaining what it all means, it's a most unusual party, even before the press arrives.

[ **Dathana de Gray 77: Nothing Prepares You For This**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/55935.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 29, Outside Eyes 1  
Two freelancers from National Geographic are among those invited to witness the bonding of Jolt and Killblade, but no amount of prep prepares you for arriving at Diego Garcia.

 **[Dathana de Gray 78: Bonding Celebrations 1/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/56125.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 78: Bonding Celebrations 2/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/56408.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 78: Bonding Celebrations 3/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/56807.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 30, Electric Blades 8, Sharp Shooters ?, Outside Eyes 2  
The first bonding on Earth draws in far more than just every Autobot; it's a public relations event of epic proportions.

[ **Dathana de Gray 79: A Rare Show**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/56954.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Hunting Pleasure 31  
With all his preparations done, Jazz is ready to make the night they create a sparkling memorable.

 **[Dathana de Gray 80: Blaster's Brood 1/2](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/64218.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 80: Blaster's Brood 2/2](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/64565.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Outside Eyes 3  
Amelia and Masomakali get a full evening with Blaster and his brood to learn the basics of a very unique and rare Cybertronian subculture.

* * *

**Dathana de Gray arc 2** by Femme4jack and Gatekat  
A direct continuation of the conglomeration of series that became Dathanna de Gray. A set of vaguely related stories that cover the next 150 years until Dark Nobility. Primary focus on the kindling/birthing of new sparks and the experiences of Masomakali and Amelia. 

[**Dathana de Gray 81: Meetings**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/65834.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Prime Kindling 1  
Before Prime and Blaster can get it on, there are a few matters to attend to. Gift fic for Kurichai.

[ **Dathana de Gray 82: Boomer's Kindling**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/66532.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Prime Kindling 2  
In the first effort to kindle a mech without a bond, Prime and Blaster try to create a second Autobot host. Gift fic for Kurichai.

[ **Dathana de Gray 83: Some Things Never Change**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/46333.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines:  
It's never a bright idea to question the mate-selection of those with Seeker heritage.

 **[Dathana de Gray 84: Don't Go There 1/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/69529.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 84: Don't Go There 2/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/69849.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 84: Don't Go There 3/3](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/70228.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: Outside Eyes 4  
Amelia and Masomakali have their weekly chat with Jazz, but it doesn't exactly go normally.

 **[Dathana de Gray 85: Games with Planes](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/69904.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines: The Witch of Diego Garcia 2  
Corazon can't resist the fascination of a gestalt, even one too young to need organic energy yet. Gift fic for aughoti.dreamwidth.org.

 **[Dathana de Gray 86: A Different Approach 1/2](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/74905.html)**  
**[Dathana de Gray 86: A Different Approach 2/2](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/75083.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines:  
Prowl is called in from Burma so the rest of the command staff can get some answers, only for once, Prowl really doesn't have any.

 **[Dathana de Gray 87: Healing Smoke](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/76609.html)** (incomplete)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Storylines:  
Corazon looks up Smokescreen to talk about her duties on the psychological services team.

* * *

**[Starscream's Belle](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/46389.html)** by Femme4jack and Gatekat  
Storylines: More than a century after arriving on Earth, Starscream's processors have been mostly unscrambled by Ratchet, and the Seeker experiences his first willing socket charge. Set 2 vorns (168 years) after Consent and Control 1.  
A gift for nessus for all the reviews, comments, artwork and general encouragement. Not that we didn't think this was a wonderful idea anyway.

* * *

  
**Dark Nobility** by Femme4jack and Gatekat  
Set a little over 2 vorns (175 years) after Consent and Control 1.  
A vorn after the newspark he carried goes into its frame, Mirage and Alicia suddenly feel dizzy when walking past Skyfire's lab. When it passes, they know they are seriously fragged.

[ **Dark Nobility 1: An Old World**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/45893.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
While walking past Skyfire's lab Mirage and Alicia suddenly feel dizzy. When it passes, they know they are seriously fragged.

[ **Dark Nobility 2: A Fantasy Comes Crashing Down**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/57156.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
With Mirage finally done being primped and preened to perfection, Alicia makes the mistake of listening to the news as she walks to his berthroom.

[ **Dark Nobility 3: Presenting Yourself**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/57762.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage presents himself to the House of Swift Sky to be acknowledged by his kin once more.

[ **Dark Nobility 4: Meeting Yourself 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/58062.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 4: Meeting Yourself 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/58152.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage looks up the local version of himself, just to see what he would have turned out like without the war. What he never anticipated was how much affect his intended still has on him.

[ **Dark Nobility 5: A Day at The Grand Arena of Cybertron**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/58405.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Despite the honor to be chosen to go on a clade outing to the great arena of another city, Mirage wishes he could stay in Storm Front's berth.

[ **Dark Nobility 6: Summoned by Prime 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/58817.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 6: Summoned by Prime 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/59125.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
While a great honor, being summoned by the Prime is a nerve-wracking experience as well.

[ **Dark Nobility 7: Of Home and Pleasure 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/60232.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 7: Of Home and Pleasure 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/60544.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage makes a covert meeting with Blaze Master and Getaway.

[ **Dark Nobility 8: Stolen Property 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/61163.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 8: Stolen Property 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/61258.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
While Mirage is at dinner with the ranking nobles of the House of Swift Sky, Alicia is stolen. While she finds the event disturbing, she's really not prepared for what happens when her mech gets there.

[ **Dark Nobility 9: Plotting a War**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/61551.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Prime, Peacemaker, Ironhide, Chromia, Storm Front and Mirage catch up on the evening's events and what Mirage pulled from Combaticon memory banks.

[ **Dark Nobility 10: Alicia's Recovery**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/61709.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
She meets some of Prime's organics.

[ **Dark Nobility 11: A Party Surprise**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/62047.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
At the celebration to officially welcome Mirage into the House as a mech, one of the special guests brings his reluctant bonded.

[ **Dark Nobility 12: Healing and Being Healed**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/62451.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
While Alicia is recovering she spends plenty of time with Prime's organics.

[ **Dark Nobility 13: Passion of The Lord Prime**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/62507.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
After Jazz gets close to Mirage at the party, Prime deems it time to request a spark merge to prove Mirage hasn't been compromised. Mirage has a suggestion to make it less painful.

[ **Dark Nobility 14: First Pleasure**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/62738.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
In a bid to help Alicia recover, Mirage brings Adelfonso out to make love to her while Corrente pleasures him.

[ **Dark Nobility 15: Visiting Praxus**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/63154.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage takes Corrente on a trip to Praxus to get to know him better.

[ **Dark Nobility 16: A Gentle Death**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/63571.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
On an outing to enjoy the beauty Praxus has to offer, Mirage and Alicia are reminded rather forcefully that the treatment of organics is not the only thing the war changed for the better.

[ **Dark Nobility 17: Tender Care**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/64952.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
While Mirage spends time at the temple, Corrente and Alicia gets to spend some time together and discuss uncomfortable things.

[ **Dark Nobility 18: Nightmares**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/65085.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Alicia suffers the first serious nightmare in a while, neatly derailing the morning's plans.

[ **Dark Nobility 19: Political Maneuvering**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/66721.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage speaks with Prime about mech-assistance measures, but both need to get the charges out of their systems first.

[ **Dark Nobility 20: Science Seekers**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/68409.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Mirage and Alicia have the promised meeting with Skyfire and Skywarp. Getaway and Blaze Master are there as well.

[ **Dark Nobility 21: The Unmaker's passion 1/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/68626.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 21: The Unmaker's passion 2/2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/68938.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
After a year of recovery, Alicia spends three orns with Jazz and Prowl.

[ **Dark Nobility 22: The Paths We Take**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/71630.html)  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Prime sends Mirage and Alicia on a private 'photo safari' lead by Hound.

[ **Dark Nobility 23: Claiming Esperanza Part 1**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/77499.html)  
[**Dark Nobility 24: Claiming Esperanza Part 2**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/77760.html)  
Written by Femme4jack  
Sixteen years after Mirage, Alicia, and Esperanza were thrown into an alternate dimension, Esperanza makes a series of important and costly decisions.

[ **Dark Nobility 25: Parting Gifts**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/77940.html)  
Written by Femme4jack  
The time for departure closes in, and Mirage, Alicia and Esperanza must cope with the consequences of their choices.

[ **Dark Nobility 26: Homecoming**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/78148.html)  
Written by Femme4jack  
Optimus shows Esperanza sharing of a different kind as she copes with separation and grief. Meanwhile, Hound is reunited with his bonded and socket and copes with surprises of his own.

[ **Dark Nobility 27: The Unmaker's Spawn** (on FFN)](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6488925/27/Dark-Nobility)  
Written by Femme4jack

* * *

  
**Ravage's Maestro** by Gatekat and Karl Wolfemann, w/ Femme4jack on ch. 8  
Set two years after Consent and Control 1. AU to the main timeline. Dead and unfinished.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 01: Waking Abandoned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531066)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
When the Cons abandoned Ravage for dead at Gaza, Jazz realizes his chassis may be broken, but his spark wasn't extinguished and grabs the chance to pick up a new agent of proven skill.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 02: Hunting a Handler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531156)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
Ravage is turned loose to find, or be found by, his new handler.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 03: Strengthening Pack Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531198)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
Ravage, Dáin'Domh and Tagira spend some down time before their first joint mission just getting to know each other.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 04: Congo Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531219)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
A week after being introduced to Dáin'Domh and Tagira, Jazz shows up with a Prowl shadow and news that they have their first mission on Earth.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 05: First Kills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531246)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
Ravage is on his own, trusted to be without direct supervision, and decides that he had the justification to kill.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 06: Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531285)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
Tammy Whitestead had a very horrible day, but now it's just turning _weird_.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 07: Mission Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616011/chapters/41531291)** (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
This chapter is unfinished, as is the series. Neither my co-writer nor I have anything left for it. This is being posted so ch 8 (written with femme4jack and complete) can be posted.

 **[Ravage's Maestro 08: And Along Comes Ratchet](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/46998.html)**  
Written by Femme4jack, Gatekat, Karl Wolfemann  
Tammy Whitestead finds herself on a military transport with a special ops crew that won't tell her where they are going or what, exactly, they'll meet when they get there.

* * *

  
**Smokey's Rose** by Aniay and Gatekat  
The Decepticons turn a new weapon loose on the Autobots in Australia's Outback base. AU. Dead and unfinished.

[ **Smokey's Rose 01: A New Girl in Town**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/49960.html)  
Written by Aniay, Femme4jack, Gatekat  
Two metacycles after arriving on Earth, the Autobots are well-entrenched, and the Decepticons set loose their latest trap.

[ **Smokey's Rose 02: Waking Lost Again**](http://tf-socket-fics.livejournal.com/50416.html)  
Written by Aniay, Gatekat  
Rose wakes up with a mech she hasn't see before.

* * *

  


[**Jolt's First Socket**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/670191/chapters/1224793) (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, __Wilderness__  
POV Bayverse/World of Darkness. With the war nearly over, Jolt has the opportunity to have his first socket, but he gets far more than he anticipated with it.

[ **Trigger Happy**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021875) (on Ao3)  
Written by Gatekat, baka_no_neko  
POV Bayverse/World of Darkness. Trigger's new on base and is looking a little lost. He never expected the friendly face to be nearly as unusual as he is on this planet.

[ **No Regrets for Love**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598521) (on Ao3)  
Written by Flybystardancer and Gatekat  
Scramble is an Aerial in Autobot Security and finds himself with a serious crush on the SpecOp's TIC. He has no idea a night at a random club with a good beat would end with the exotic matte black minibot in his berth.

[ **No Regrets for Love: On the Beach**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/598530) (on Ao3)  
Written by Flybystardancer and Gatekat  
Whiplash and Scramble are on vacation, one that becomes much more interesting than expected. DdG AU (different arrival era on earth, and AU from No Regrets)


End file.
